deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Raven VS Twilight Sparkle
Raven VS Twilight Sparkle is the upcoming 89th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Raven from DC Comics and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in a battle between two powerful magic users and empaths. They will both be voiced by Kira Buckland. Description Two powerful titans of empath magic collide, and only the strong will survive! Interlude Raven Wiz: Emotions are powerful things. Fear can help you survive, while anger can increase adrenaline for otherwise impossible feats of strength. Boomstick: And for one chick with a wicked cloak, emotions are her main source of power. Her name is Raven. ''' Wiz: From the day she was first born, Raven wasn't exactly the most popular girl around. '''Boomstick: Yeah, it's not exactly a good sign if, when you're born, the sky turns black and the whole world suddenly smells like farts. Wiz: That's because Raven is the half-breed daughter of a human mother and a fearsome demon conqueror named Trigon - a monster literally born from hatred. Boomstick: How does that work? Does that mean like, every time I'm yelling at bad drivers on the road, hate babies just pop up somewhere? 'Cause that's terrifying. Wiz: Thanks to this heritage, Raven's emotions, both good and bad, hold the key to a host of fearsome powers. In order to keep those dangerous abilities at bay, Raven was taught from an early age to suppress all her feelings. Boomstick: But Trigon had his own plans for her. When she was eighteen, she finally met her dear dad, and when mom tried to bring her back, Trigon shot her with... some kind of grandma laser? Cause he-he's a jerk like that. Wiz: Upon seeing her mother's humiliation, Raven felt rage for the first time in her life, and from her anger, the Raven was born. This shadowy figure is her Soul-Self, an extension of her spirit, which serves as her bread and butter ability. Boomstick: And it just so happens to look like a big old blackbird. Man, if I had a pet bird that could do what the Soul-Self can, I'd name myself after it, too. Raven's Soul-Self lets her fly, sense things through its eyes and ears, or just ram into guys the old fashioned way. Wiz: It can also trap most foes in its very own pocket dimension and, under the right circumstances, can sap away the powers of others. Boomstick: Raven's got way more then just the creepy bird thing to help her in a fight, she can levitate, teleport with a poof of smoke, create energy shields, phase through walls, or sense emotions. Wiz: Not only sense them. Raven is an empath, which means she can absorb and manipulate the emotions of others. This allows her to leave her targets emotionally numb, scramble an enemy's mind, or, if she's feeling generous, take away their pain. Beast Boy: Didn't know we had a doctor in the house. Boomstick: Emotionally numb and taking away pain, huh? Welp, sounds like she's powered by whiskey. Twilight Sparkle Wiz: High above the peaceful Ponyville, the city of Canterlot rests among the mountains. There, a young filly had a dream as big as Canterlot Castle itself, her name was Twilight Sparkle. Boomstick: Little Twilight wanted to get into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, so she studied like crazy, worked as hard as she could, and then failed the entrance exam. Wiz: But then, just as Twilight was about to give up forever, a miracle happened. Boomstick: Off in the distance, Twilight's fellow little pony and future friend Rainbow Dash did her first ever Sonic Rainboom, which scared Twilight into casting a spell. Kinda seems like every single pony we ever talk about owes a lot to that blue horse. Wiz: Yeah, they probably all do. Not only did Twilight's overly successful spell make her Princess Celestia's personal protege, but it also earned her a Cutie Mark. Boomstick: Oh, I remember what that is! It's the magical tramp stamp ponies get when they grow up. Wiz: Ehh, close enough. Twilight's Cutie Mark signifies that she had discovered her life's calling. In her case, it was to master the art of magic. Boomstick: Well, this purple pony wasted no time and dedicated her whole life to hitting the books and practicing hard. Eventually, she read her entire collection of 20,000 dang books! (Owlowiscious hoohoots) Boomstick: What a nerd. Wiz: Boomstick, have you ever actually read a book? Boomstick: Do gun manuals count? Wiz: Ehh, barely. Boomstick: Oh, there we go. Wiz: Twilight Sparkle's vast knowledge of magic makes her more versatile than a Swiss army knife. To cover every single spell she can do would be daunting. Boomstick: But we'll give you the highlights anyway. Twilight's basic spells let her shoot concusive energy blasts, move stuff with telekinesis, throw up forcefields for protection, teleport, and transform things into other things. Wiz: She can cast illusions, manipulate gravity, ignite objects with pyrokinesis, encase opponents in crystals, absorb or redirect certain types of magic and greatly increase her speed with the Exelero spell. And by casting the Want It Need It spell on any object, any who gaze upon it are cursed to fight for it at all costs. Death Battle (*Cues: Titans of Magic - Brandon Yates*) Results Trivia * The connection between Raven and Twilight is that they are magic-wielders, fought big events of evil magic, and learned the values of companionship. ** They are also two of the most famous roles portrayed by voice actress Tara Strong. Possibly to reference this, both combatants will have the same voice actress for the fight. * This battle is likely being done to commemorate the Titans 2018 TV series, as well as Teen Titans GO! to the Movies, which is also set to be released this year. ** Followed by ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''Season 8 being released for March 2018. *This is the third fight that pits a DC character against a non-Marvel character with the first two being Goku VS Superman and Joker VS Sweet Tooth. **This does not include Goku VS Superman 2 due to the fact that it's a Rematch Episode. *This is the second time that a second episode of a season where it does not feature a villain as a fighter, previous being Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight. *Raven VS Twilight Sparkle was done instead of Raven VS Scarlet Witch or Phoenix because Scarlet Witch and Phoenix were said to be able to easily beat Raven, although Ben Singer was hesitant to bring in another pony in Death Battle initially. Raven VS Twilight turned out to be surprisingly close, according to a Death Battle Cast. *Wings had to be added to Twilight Sparkle's sprites used in the animation because they were of unicorn Twilight. *This is the first episode with a My Little Pony character in it that isn't considered a Joke Battle. Category:Death battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Magic themed Death Battles